Hogan
Hogan (died 2007) was a scheming warlock with the powers of rage amplification, pyrotechnics and blinking. He appeared to be a partner of the mysterious Neena, but was unaware that she was, in fact, maipulating him for her own goals. The two of them planned to revive the Source of All Evil for their own plans in order to gain more power. They obtained a map from Weasel and found their way to a secret lair, where they resurrected and met with the Source, who did not have his own body. The two of them finally gave him a body, a golem form, and, after the Charmed Ones destroyed him, Neena killed Hogan and took a share in the Source's power. Biography Early life Hogan's past is unknown. He was born with, stole, developed or bought the powers of rage amplification, pyrotechnics and blinking, though he was unable to blink into the underworld. He presumably lived in the underworld. However, it is possible that he resided on the earth, as his kind were treated like secon-class citizens by demons. Scheming with Neena Obtaining the map In 2007, Hogan and the mysterious Neena planned to revive the Source of All Evil in order to take a share in his powers. Firstly, they waited for Weasel in a club, as they had arranged to takea map from his possession. The two of them were then confronted by an Angel of Destiny, who told them to cease their plans. Hogan told her that he controlled his own destiny before Neena sent her away through a portal that she created. At long last, Weasel arrived and handed over the map. He made a move on Neena, who proceeded to use her fire-throwing power to kill him. Hogan then used his rage amplification power and made all of the people in the club start fighting. They proceeded to leave and followed the map. Meeting with the Source The two of them followed the map, which led them to a cave entrance near the Golden Gate Bridge. They found their way inside and followed the directions through the large caverns. They passed skulls, rats and numerous creatures, and finally found themselves in a huge cave filled with lava, dead or dying people and monstrous magical creatures. Hogan and Neena resurrected the Source here, though he did not have a corporeal form and appeared as a misty smoke. The Source told them that they would be rewarded for their efforts, and they watch a group of lower level demons building a golem that they would use to give the Source a body. The Source then told them to kill Brent, Paige Matthews's newest charge, which they did just outside of Magic School. They were tasked with killing or having killed the Charmed Ones's many innocents and using their blood to revive the Source once and for all. The Source returned Hogan blinked to the Ancient Burial Ground and distracted the new Angel and Devil who guarded the Hollow using his power of pyrotechnics. He and Neena obtained a sample of soil and took it back in a crypt, as it was an ingredient needed to return the Source. The two of them return to their lair with the soil and hand it to a Dark Priest, who combined the ingredients in order to return the Source to a corporeal state. Once the ritual is complete, the Source has a now body - a golem. Powers and abilities *'Rage amplification': Hogan was able to magically create disorcer, discord and violence by stirring up rage and anger in others. He did this on the people at the club after Neena killed Weasel, and again combined this with the Source of All Evil on the innocents that the Charmed Ones had saved. *'Blinking': Hogan, like many other warlocks, possessed the power to teleport from place to place in the blink of an eye. However, his power was not strong enough to transport him into the underworld. He used this power to get to the Ancient Burial Ground where the Hollow was kept. *'Pyrotechnics': He used the power to create firework-like effects to distract the Angel and Devil who guarded the Hollow in the Ancient Burial Ground so he and Neena could obtain some of the ground's soil. Category:Warlocks Category:Individuals with the power of blinking Category:Individuals with the power to amplify rage Category:Individuals with the power of pyrotechnics Category:Males Category:Killed/vanquished by Neena